Ashley Hammond
|enemies = |type of hero = Voice of Reason, Superheroine |size = 200}} Ashley Hammond is a character in Power Rangers Turbo and In Space. She is the second Yellow Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and the Yellow Space Ranger of Space Rangers. She is also Andros' love interest. Biography Turbo Ashley was a recurring character during the beginning of the Turbo Era. She was an Angel Grove High School Cheerleader and was seen helping the terrified citizens of Angel Grove get to safety during one of Divatox's major attack on the city. Ashley was chosen by Tanya Sloan to take her place as the Yellow Ranger, taking over control of the Dune Star TurboZord and later gaining access to the Star Racer RescueZord. When the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox and the defeated Power Rangers received word that the planet Eltar, home to their original mentor Zordon, had fallen to evil forces, Ashley and the other three new Turbo Rangers - T.J., Carlos, and Cassie - left Earth and Justin (who decides to stay with his dad) for outer space in a NASADA space shuttle, powerless but ready to fight to save Zordon. In Space Ashley and the other Rangers then met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, on the Astro Megaship, and she was given new powers as the Yellow Space Ranger, who later commanded the Mega V-4 (Saucer) Zord. When the Space Rangers returned to Earth, she enjoyed showing Andros her hometown. She discovered that he was telekinetic. Ashley offered to teach Andros billiards if he taught her how to use telekinesis. She would get distracted during the lessons, and thus never did get the hang of it. She shared a love interest with Andros, who returned to Earth with her after the final battle. Lost Galaxy Later on, Ashley and the other Space Rangers received a distress signal from Alpha 6 about the Psycho Rangers return and the Galaxy Rangers were in trouble. The Space and Galaxy Rangers fought and destroyed the Psycho Rangers. Personality Ashley is the sweet, kind-hearted and caring member of the team, compared to Cassie who is a tomboy. She is a optimistic and slightly clumsy person who always sees the positive side of a situation. Ashley is popular with other kids, and her enthusiasm allowed her to join to other clubs at Angel Grove High. Her dream is to become a fashion designer. She is also happy and easy-going. Ashley immediately developed an interest in Andros. Their relationship developed throughout the year, and she grew to care for him deeply. However, when Zhane was awakened, he spends time with Ashley, which made Andros jealous, but Zhane convinced him that they were just friends, so Andros was able to ask her out on a date. Gallery Images AshleyHammond.png Power_Rangers_Turbo_Yellow_Turbo_Ranger_Ashley_Hammond.jpg Ashley Hammond's endearing smile.jpg ASHLEY14.jpg Tumblr m87ncvFd3f1qkzb67o1 500.jpg|Ashley with her love interest, Andros Ashley_Hammond_kidnapped.jpg|Ashley Hammond kidnapped by Ecliptor and the Quantrons. Trivia *She is the second Ranger to be a cheerleader after Kimberly Ann Hart. *She and Cassie were the only Turbo Rangers to keep their colors when they became Space Rangers. *She was originally suggested to share a love interest with Carlos, but that idea finally was rejected, and they only remained as friends. *She is the last Yellow to match her Sentai counterpart in gender until Dustin Brooks and the last female Yellow to match her counterpart until Kira Ford. *She is also the first Caucasian Yellow Ranger. The first Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan is Asian-American, her replacement, Aisha Campbell is African-American, Tideus is an alien and her predecessor, Tanya Sloan is African. *Her attraction with Andros is very similar to her Sentai counterpart's attraction with Carlos' Sentai counterpart. External links *Ashley Hammond in Love Interest Wiki *Ashley Hammond in Power Rangers Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighters Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Monster Slayers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers Category:Selfless Category:Provoker Category:Optimists Category:Superheroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed Category:Bond Protector Category:Scapegoat Category:Tricksters